


Night Alone

by 100kr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kr/pseuds/100kr
Summary: Bolin and Wei spend the night alone and Wei decides to get a little mischievous...
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing smut/sexual things but I tried my best...

Bolin let out a relaxed sigh as he leaned back against the couch. His arms were outstretched along the back of the couch and his head was tilted back, eyes closed. It was such a peaceful moment the only thing he was missing now was-

Suddenly a force had hopped straight into Bolin's lap, heavy enough to tell it was another person but light enough to not… entirely knock the wind out of him. Bolin still jolted in surprise though, eyes opening only to see a pair of olive green ones staring right back at him. A smile spread across Bolin's face, perfect, just who he wanted to see. "There you are, Wei."

A smile had already been set on Wei's own face. "Hey." He responded, settling into his newfound position, his back against the arm of the couch. Bolin gently placed a hand on the side of Wei's face, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb. Wei's immediate response was to lean into the touch. Bolin's hands, while strong and firm, also managed to be so gentle and caring. 

Wei made a content hum, soon feeling the thumb travel down toward his chin and propped up Wei's face. Anticipating what was to come next, Wei closed his eyes. Bolin leaned in to give the other a small, tender kiss. Before he could pull away, Wei leaned closer, giving Bolin's lip a light bite. With that, he let Bolin lean back and he watched his pale cheeks turn a faint pink. 

Bolin quietly gazed at Wei who only gazed back at him with a sultry look in his eyes. The look alone caused Bolin to start feeling a rush of different things at once. Without saying a word, he leaned back in firmly pressing his lips to Wei's. Wei met him halfway with mouth open and eagerly met his tongue.

In the midst of their passionate kiss, Wei sat up, repositioning how he was sitting on Bolin's lap. He now sat so his body faced him, mounted in place. Bolin set a hand on Wei's hip and another on the back of his neck to firmly hold him there. Wei breathlessly gasped hot air from the kiss only to clash lips with him again. He didn't care how out of breath he got, he only cared about feeling his partner's warm, moist tongue gliding and moving around his own.

Wei escalated the moment further by rolling his hips rhythmically against the other's. A low groan was earned from the older earthbender. Bolin soon broke apart the kiss with a light heave and he looked at Wei, "You really have a way of turning someone on just by the look in those beautiful eyes of yours…" It was a light joke flavored with a compliment and amazement. The comment made Wei grin, "Aw, you're so cute~" he patted Bolin's cheek, humming in amusement almost like a purr.

Wei put an arm around Bolin's shoulders, slightly raising himself up and then pressing his chest against Bolin's own as he leaned down to kiss him again. Bolin happily accepted the kiss, running his hand up and down along the length of his back. While Bolin was focused on the kiss, Wei reached down with his free hand, giving him a firm squeeze. 

Bolin made a startled gasp, but was followed by a groan as Wei did it again. Wei soon felt the warm arousal from below Bolin's pants against his hand. Smirking against Bolin's lips, Wei pushed his face against his neck breathing out hot air. "Wei…" Bolin murmured out from under his own breath. Wei's teeth soon took hold of the other's flesh just as he gave him another tantalizing grope. Bolin bucked his hips, letting out a loud moan now that there was nothing to muffle him out.

Wei teeth drug in harder, his mouth forming over the curvature of his neck and making a hot, wet bite. He sucked at the spot before popping off and leaving ever so soft kisses around it. Bolin breathed heavy, he had the urge to just throw Wei down right there and take him passionately under the moonlight that seeped out from the window. However Wei was now sliding away from his spot on Bolin's lap. This caused Bolin to come back from his thoughts. He wanted to ask Wei why he was leaving… that is until he saw Wei wasn't leaving at all. He slipped down from the couch but was soon on his knees and between Bolin's legs.

Wei glanced up at him with that look again, the look that shoots right into Bolin's heart and makes him crave and pine so hard for that beautiful metal bender. Wei kept up his gaze, running a hand along the inside of Bolin's, strong, muscular thigh. He smirked knowing how much of a tease he was being and he lightly laughed that Bolin had to bite his own lip to hold back from saying something. 

"Something wrong, Bolin?" Wei asked knowingly. "Something you want?" He toyed, his hand moving closer to the bulge that was just waiting to be set free. Bolin exhaled through his nose, letting out a faint whine. Wei moved his face closer between his thighs, not breaking his gaze. "Bolin…?"

Bolin swallowed hard and his face was flushed a deep red. "Wei...please...just do it already…" his voice was low but he still pleaded. Wei's throat was pressed against him so Bolin could feel the vibration of the low amused hum he just made. Finally taking mercy on his partner, Wei slipped off Bolin's belt, soon followed by undoing his pants, then pulling them down to his knees. 

Bolin's relief was short lived as he was now tensed up at the feeling of Wei's warm breath against the parts of his skin that were now bare. Wei's gaze had focused down on his task now. He left a light kiss on Bolin's thigh just before he pulled down his boxers, taking their place past his knees with his pants. The erect and throbbing member was now fully exposed and Wei eyed it eagerly. Bolin exhaled at finally being set free. But this once again was short lived because now Wei's mouth had taken place around him.

Bolin groaned low, his head tilted back against the couch. The warmth of Wei's mouth and softness of his lips around his cock made pleasure encapsulate his whole body. Wei slowly moved down on him, taking his length about half way before moving back up so his lips surrounded the head now. He earned himself another low groan from the other. Bolin looked down at him, eyes half lidded. He set a hand on top of Wei's head, stroking his hair encouragingly. 

Wei glanced up at him as he did this, now taking his tongue, sliding it all the way down and then back up. He huffed hot air on him as he used his hand to firmly grip the base of his cock, stroking him for a moment before taking him in his mouth again. Bolin held back what would be another low groan, exhaling a held breath instead. Wei moved his mouth all the way down to meet his hand. He soon started to maneuver his mouth at a more steady pace.

A moan escaped Bolin's mouth, he fisted his hand through Wei's hair and watched as his head moved up and down. Wei's sucking sounds got more audible the more wet he got it. He soon moved his hand so he could take the entire length of him in his mouth. He paused there, feeling the grip on his hair get tighter.

After a moment he began his sucking action again again, taking him fully each time. Bolin couldn't hold back, moans freeing themselves from his mouth. When he got more rhythmic with the actions, Wei started to quicken the pace. Bolin's moans got louder and his hips involuntarily thrusted up, making Wei gag but that didn't stop him. Bolin tried to mutter an apology but no coherent words were coming out.

Wei popped his mouth off him, panting. In the meantime he used his hand to stroke him again, rubbing and twisting his hand around Bolin's cock as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at Bolin, watching his expressions as he pumped him. Bolin's head was back again and he looked like he was off in a different world, helplessly moaning. Wei then went back to maneuvering his mouth around him. He used his tongue in sync with his mouth. 

Bolin tried to resist thrusting his hips. He could feel himself edging closer to climax as Wei continued slurping on and sliding his tongue around his cock. He pushed down on Wei's head to keep him going. Wei would occasionally choke up if he took him too deep too fast but this didn't stop him. He could tell Bolin was getting closer so started sucking on him harder. He gripped his cock tightly, stroking him quickly while working his mouth on him.

Hearing his name get muttered breathlessly, Wei glanced up. He saw Bolin's face deep red, his eyes shut tight, and nothing but moans and helpless panting came from his mouth. He seemed to want to tell him something, but he couldn't quite get it out. His back arched and his hip forced another buck. Wei moved his hand away now, going back to just his mouth. He went to take Bolin's shot and so he eagerly continued sucking hard. Bolin's moans got louder, his thighs closed in some on Wei's head in attempts not to buck again. His cock throbbed and he pushed Wei's head down to take him fully as he finally came.

Wei dug his nails into Bolin's thighs, holding onto him while he braced himself. He choked on the hot gush of liquid that hit the back of his throat suddenly. Bolin's final moan was the loudest and his body slowly eased up after the orgasm finished. He spread his legs and let go of Wei's hair, letting him come back up. Wei moved back, coughing. 

"S...Sorry…" Bolin apologized weakly in between his panting. Wei just licked his lips and smiled, "Aw, don't apologize." He moved back up and sat next to him on the couch. He watched as Bolin tried to catch his breath. "Was it that good?" Wei asked, leaning against him and running a finger along his chest.

"Fantastic…" Bolin replied. He then met eye contact with Wei. He returned his smile and gently stroked his cheek again. Wei smiled wider, just letting him enjoy the aftermath. However Bolin moved his hand, firmly placing it under his chin to hold his face. He leaned over and kissed him like they had done earlier. Wei of course didn't object to this, kissing him back. 

Bolin then pushed Wei down on the couch, hovering over him with a big, stupid grin. Wei giggled at the look, pulling him down and they kissed again...


End file.
